yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1, Part 2/Mishima's Death Aftermath
|……… / Professor Mishima… is dead. / Because of… our votes. / Despair falls over us… / We keep our distance. Nao alone sits near Professor Mishima.}} | (How should I sort out these feelings? / I can’t… think of what to say to Nao…)}} Investigate Nao. | Nao is sitting by the professor, dumbfounded.}} Investigate Mishima. |Professor Mishima… in a pool of blood. / …I’m afraid to come any closer.}} (Attempt to) Move to Back of Cafeteria. |Suddenly, as I looked toward the exit… }} | (Sou…?)}} | Sou slowly closed the door to the room.}} |(There’s a message here…!)}} |2=''The Second Trial ~Practice Round~'' This is a practice for the Main Game. The start is signaled by the doll’s revival. Follow instructions and hold a majority vote. The one with the most votes is to be sacrificed. However, this is a practice round. If the votes come to a draw, the game is forfeit.}} |(What…?!)}} |(It was an avoidable trap! If we’d just checked the door…! / Professor Mishima…) }} |(I’m… worried about Nao…)}} Investigate Nao. |2= Nao… weakly shook Professor Mishima’s body.}} |2=And his scorched, fragile neck… fell.}} |2=Joe staggered out of the room. / And the others… some left, some stayed. They all began to scatter their own ways.}} Investigation Investigate Nao. |2= Nao is sitting by the professor, dumbfounded.}} Investigate Gin. | (Gin…)}} Investigate Keiji. |(Keiji seems to be in thought…)}} Move to Back of Cafeteria → Cafeteria Investigate Kai. |2=Kai is staring directly at the kitchen.}} | (Kai…?)}} | (……… / Is this person… really my stalker…? / … / I thought, if he was the stalker… he’d be with the kidnappers. / But… When he hit Miley, I sensed undeniable hostility. / Kai was… angry…)}} Investigate light from under the table. |2=Something’s glowing…}} |2=''The one who claims this:'' This now belongs to you. Keep it on you always. This is a key to the exit. Let no one else know the existence of this card. Otherwise, you will die.}} |(What… is this…?)}} |2=I hid the card before I could even think.}} |2= On the back of the card was a strange image.}} |(Keymaster…? / The other text seemed to disappear, so… What does “Keymaster” mean? / … / If I don’t follow those rules… I’ll die? / …I feel like I’m being led by them again…)}} Move to Central Hall. ---- | (What is that…?!)}} |2=Where there had been nothing before, now there were stairs.}} |(Is this another trap…?)}} Investigate Q-taro. Investigate Sou. |(I can't imagine anyone would go up these stairs on their own, but…)}} |(I wonder what he wants to show me…)}} Move to Cafeteria → Back of Cafeteria. ---- |(Right… Sou told me to come here, but…)}} | I held the lighter in the direction of his voice.}} |(A door…?! / To think this was here…)}} Move to Hidden Room. ---- Investigate desk. |There’s something placed on the desk.}} |(…! It’s a laptop computer!)}} | (…I can't see them being that kind.)}} |(…I shouldn’t get too hopeful. / But I do need to have hope, and keep my head up… / Until the battery runs out… Maybe Sou will be able to keep his head up, too.)}} Investigate bookshelves. | (Keiji came here, too…?)}} Navigation Category:Game scripts